Troubles
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: A glimpse into Natsuki and Shizuru's life. I am bad at summaries, obviously! RnR.


Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime. And the poems are not good, I know :P.

* * *

_The nightingale flies alone_

_On a summer's wary night_

_Fleeted souls gone away_

_On a fated whisper's light_

* * *

Natsuki tapped a pen repeatedly against her bottom lip, unknowingly gaining an ink spot on that same lip. Sighing loud enough to gain the attention of her girlfriend, one Fujino Shizuru, Natsuki leaned back, pen stabbing the paper.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru stood from their couch, where she was actually waiting for Natsuki to join her. To her dismay, the cobalt haired girl just sat at her desk, obviously troubled over something. But, when Shizuru tried to glance over the younger girl's shoulder, Natsuki hid the paper nervously.

"Ah, Shizuru…uh…I'm just…trying to write something." Natsuki babbled, and the crimson eyed girl raised a fair eyebrow to the reason. "Ara, perhaps I can help." Shizuru attempted, only to receive a furiously shaken head at her words.

Genuinely confused, Shizuru sat upon their couch once more, observing her blue haired wolf. Natsuki returned to tapping her pen against her lip, until the taste of ink registered in her mind and she violently shuddered at the flavor.

Hiding her soft laughter behind her hand, Shizuru stood to hand Natsuki a napkin which the sea green eyed girl eagerly used to wipe the ink away. Giving her thanks, Natsuki 'subtly', in her opinion, covered up the paper once more until Shizuru, getting the not so subtle hint, sat down.

The determined cobalt haired wolf scribbled the paper so fiercely, it was only a matter of time until the pen exploded, gaining her a ruined shirt and an angry mood. "Damn." Natsuki uttered, leaving her paper unattended while she went to change her shirt, and to fetch a new pen and paper.

Shizuru, checking to make sure Natsuki had retreated into their bedroom, tiptoed over to where the ruined paper lay, barely catching a glimpse of her name under all the dripping ink. _'Ara, just what is Natsuki doing?' _The Kyoto woman thought, quickly sitting back down on the couch, lost in thought.

* * *

After disposing of the ruined shirt, Natsuki changed into a black wife beater and matching black shorts, huffing as she tried to find another pen. Victorious, she returned to her desk, giving Shizuru a small smile as she passed the chestnut haired girl, who had also changed into her evening purple yutaka.

Ridding her desk of the inky paper, and ink stains, Natsuki laid the clean paper down and went to work, biting her bottom lip every now and then.

Finally, after another hour of this, Natsuki leaned back in her chair and nodded down at the paper, before shyly standing to stretch. Picking the paper up, she sat next to Shizuru on their couch.

Sensing the movement, Shizuru looked to her side to find her beloved with that secretive paper, and her fine brows knitted together when Natsuki urged her to take it, before the raven haired girl looked the other way, a blush on her porcelain face.

Confused strawberry wine eyes took in the page, and immediately Shizuru realized what Natsuki had been working on for so long. It was a poem.

_To my dear Shizuru Fujino,_

_Burgundy eyes chase away_

_All the fears I keep at bay_

_A melodic voice grabs hold_

_Of all that appears so bold_

_Chestnut hair flows like waves_

_Of a crystalline beauty that saves_

_My tortured mind from oblivion_

_A girl like you is one in a million_

_Grace and elegance is how you're admired_

_But the real smiles you give only me lit a fire_

_In my normally iced heart melting_

_And when I witness it, my control wilting_

_Perfection and love lie in you_

_But it is me who you adore_

_I wonder why forevermore_

_You are the epitome of my love_

_As pure as a white dove_

_I will always adore_

_My love, forevermore_

_Love, Natsuki Kuga. _

Shizuru, tears in her eyes at the paper, turned to Natsuki who was busy studying the opposite wall, obviously embarrassed. Gently pulling a lock of that gorgeous raven hair, Shizuru waited until Natsuki faced her and then captured her lips in a breath stealing kiss.

Natsuki's ivy eyes widened and Shizuru pulled away and lovingly poked Natsuki on the nose. Smiling despite her embarrassment, Natsuki cleared her throat nervously.

"So, does that mean you like it?" Natsuki winced at her shaky voice, and nervously grinned at Shizuru's melodic laughter. Then proceeded to drown in her embarrassment when Shizuru 'innocently' suggested that she should write her own vows for their wedding.

Oh how small troubles soon grow...


End file.
